


Peggy's Life With Steve

by Jeniouis



Series: Peggy The Cat-Girl [2]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Gen, Is absolutely necessary, Parent Steve, Peggy was a cat who turned into a little girl, Reincarnation, So I believe the tag, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago Peggy was just a homeless kitten trying to find warmth besides a huge Tower and a tall, blonde man gave her a sandwich. After a while that man, she had come to know him as Steve, took her in and Peggy was happy with him. Then he stared having nightmares and Peggy just wanted to take care of him so she prayed that she would become a human being to help him. She was just being hopeful and saying things.</p><p>But apparently God has a sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Life With Steve

**Author's Note:**

> The summary should be a nice catch up but you might want to read the first story [A New (Old) Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1569860/) first to get the full pre-story.

Peggy woke up from her spot of being sprawled over Steve's chest. She woke up with a yawn and glanced up at her owner. He was still sleep. Peggy sleepily rose up and licked his chin. Her tongue seemed bigger and wider than usual but she shrugged it off because she was still too tired to think. She lay back down on Steve's hard chest and went back to sleep.

The second time she jolted up because she heard a shout and suddenly she was pushed in the floor. Peggy opened her eyes to find Steve looking down at her in shock and fear. She didn't know what she did wrong. Usually, Steve just tells her and she doesn't do it again. She has never broken any of his rules.

"What the hell? How did you get in my house?" Steve asked. Peggy cocked her head in confusion. Wondering of her owner had lost his mind.

"You brought-" Peggy gasp. She was saying words. She shouldn't be saying words. She could never say words before. She was going to put her paw up to her mouth but when she felt five individual she jumped, scooting back and looking down at her hands, at herself. She was completely naked. More importantly she was human. She wasn't human before Peggy didn't understand how this could happen.

"I didn't...I don't know Steve. I just...I don't." Peggy started crying because Steve was giving her a horrified look and she thought he was going to abandon her. She didn't want to be abandoned. Steve's face fell to sympathy and he took a blanket and wrapped it around her body, kneeling to her level.

"I-it's alright. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to know why a little girl was lying on top of my chest and what did you do to my cat?" Steve asked, suddenly looking around, calling for Peggy.

"But I am your cat. I was a cat last night before I went to sleep." Peggy said hoping to God he would believe her. Steve looked at her dubiously.

"You really believe that, don't you?” Steve asked, looking at her as if she were some poor confused soul.  Peggy sighed in both sadness and slight exasperation.

“But Steve, think about this. How would I get in and why would I lay on your chest? And if I’m not your cat then where is she?” Peggy said frantically, looking up at in him hopefully and pleadingly. He just had to believe her.

Steve blinked and looked around, calling out her name, obviously thinking she would come padding in. Peggy sighed and rested the urge to bang her head in the wall. He told her to stay where she was and he stood and left. Peggy sat there on the floor, not moving an inch. Even with being miraculously turned into a human, Peggy was determined to be obedient.

Steve came back shortly looking every bit of bewildered.

“Oh my God, you’re my cat aren’t you? You are actually my cat? How is that? How did that happen?” Steve said kneeling down to her level again. Peggy shrugged helplessly but she was glad Steve was starting to believe her now.

“Last night, I prayed that God would make me a human girl. I was just saying something. I didn’t think it would happen. I’m sorry.” Peggy said remorsefully because Steve looked upset and she didn’t mean to upset him, all she had wanted to do was help him so he wouldn’t have nightmares again.

“Oh no, no darling,” Steve said, cautiously gathering her in his arms. “No, I’m not angry or anything just…shocked? It’s not every day someone wakes up to their cat becoming human.” Steve said and he was starting to sound a bit amused. Not like he thought this was a joke but like he thought the situation was humorous. “How are old are you anyway, you’re only a child?”

“I was six months.” Peggy said softly. She liked being in Steve’s embrace; Peggy wished she could still purr so Steve could know.

“Six months, I think that’s around ten in human years.” Steve said thoughtfully, looking down at her curiously. He cringed suddenly and took off her collar. Peggy was slightly saddened because she liked her collar; it had been pink with a heart shaped tag with her name on it in a pretty font. “Don’t look sad. A human being isn’t supposed to be collared.” Steve said gently.

“Can I keep it though?” Peggy asked reaching out for it. Steve looked at her, then the collar and sighed.

“I guess but don’t put it on. That would be too weird for me.” Steve said handing her the collar again and Peggy beamed. Steve smiled. “I guess I’m responsible for you now.” Steve said standing. He sat her on the bed and rummaged through his closet and dresser. He pulled out some shorts and a shirt. They were Peggy’s favorite of his. She had gotten in his laundry basket one and curled up in them. After that Steve always wore the shirt and shorts around the house. After he told Peggy to not get in the laundry basket anymore, much to her dismay. “These are way too huge for you but I know you like them so you can wear this for now and we can go shopping after breakfast.” Peggy beamed again standing and letting the blanket drop. Steve’s face covered in shock. “No, no, go in the bathroom.” Steve said quickly, wrapping the blanket back around Peggy’s shoulders. She was afraid again; she didn’t know what she did wrong. “Oh no darling, don’t look like that. I’m not angry. It’s just that…” Steve gestured his hands between the two of them obviously trying to find the right words. “See I’m a guy. A grown guy so since you’re a girl it’s not proper for you to be naked around me.” Steve said, searching her face. “Does that make sense?” Peggy nodded. “Good, you can change in the bathroom.” Peggy nodded and walked into the bathroom putting on the clothes the way she’s seen Steve do. It was easy thought the shirt confused her for a second. When she walked back out, Steve looked at her and laughed. Not mockingly, fondly. “Those are way too huge but they’ll have to do.” Steve said holding out his hand. “You hungry?” Peggy nodded fervently, putting her hand in his as she’s seen humans do. There was something about Steve’s gentle grip that she liked.

“Can I have the Salmon Fancy Fest? That one was my favorite.” Peggy said, looking up at him hopefully. Steve faltered a step and looked down at her in worry.

“No darling that’s cat food. You have to eat human food now.” Steve said and Peggy frowned. “But if it’ll make you feel any better I can make salmon for dinner tonight.” Peggy perked again. She didn’t know what the difference was but as long as it was salmon then she was alright. Steve chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. Peggy sat in the floor in front of her food dish because that’s where she was expecting to eat. Steve sighed and picked her up, sitting her in a chair. “Humans sit in a chair darling and they use silverware.” Steve informed her. Peggy oh’d and fumbled with the spoon Steve gave her. He placed a bowl in front of her too and filled it with something colorful and fruity smelling. “These are called Fruit Loops. It’s a cereal. I hope you like them.” Steve said as he poured some milk in the bowl too. Peggy would have rather had the milk without the Fruit Loops but if Steve said to eat it then she would. Peggy leaned over and tried to take a bite out of her food but Steve touched her shoulder. He taught her how to use the spoon. Peggy fumbled a little at first but she learned quickly. And the Fruit Loops were actually really good. They were sweat and Steve said that was because of the sugar. When she was done, she asked Steve for more and he gladly refilled her bowl.

Being a human was cool so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
